User blog:Hickmanm/My Review on KiraKira A La Mode (so far~)
Hi everyone, in this blog post I will be reviewing the newest Pretty Cure series as it goes on. Here we go! OP&ED One thing I absolutely love about the new series is the opening and ending. Being a Japanese Music fanatic (for some reason I don't like English music (especially Ed Sheeran) XD), the opening and ending are amazing and I think these are the best opening and ending in the whole franchise. SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode This is possibly the best opening in the franchise. Here is the full version: The song has a calm but upbeat rhythm and melody and a smooth beat. The song has possibly became my favourite opening in the franchise. Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime OMG! This song has literally stole my heart! The dance and lyrics. Here is the full version: Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime, in my opinion, is the best ending in the franchise! There are only three words that can describe this song: * UPBEAT! * RHYTHMIC! * AWESOME! Shubidubi☆Sweets Time I love this ending theme so much and it's easily my favourite out of the ending themes~ However, I still need the full version for my full opinion. Characters Usami Ichika / Cure Whip One of the best lead cures yet! Ichika is really kawaii and I love her passion for baking. Cure Whip is the first lead cure since like Cure Lovely to have pink hair and despite not having that Nozomi feel, she's still quite cool. Now that I've watched the first 12 episodes, I kinda think that Ichika could be Mana 2.0. I wouldn't mind that but she needs character development if she doesn't want to become Mana 2.0. *yells at Toei* Ya' hear me Toei! After watching episode 22, I really think Ichika needs some time off screen. She has too much of it, like it should have been Parfait who should've purified Giulio, not Whip. Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard Cutest cure yet! Himari is really different from the other yellow cures and is actually the missing link of the yellow cures, the shy link. Even though she doesn't really feel like an Urara-like character, she is seriously cute! After watching episode 13, I feel like I can relate to her character as I can get really scared and camera shy. Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato Gelato is truly the best blue cure in the franchise. *puts Blue Sky Alright on loop* Like seriously, she is one of the best singers in the franchise and is totally different from the other blue cures. Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron Nyan~ Nyan~ Macaron is super cute. I love her cat like nature and it's just cute to watch. Yukari is also very funny in some points. Plus, she has a really good fashion sense and I like that in characters~ Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat The Coolest Cure award goes to... Kenjou Akira! Akira is seriously cool; but how she cares for her sick sister is so cute and kind. I love how the characters fought that Akira was a boy due to her boyish appearance. Pekorin Peko-Peko-Pekorin~ Pekorin is adorable and so kawaii! I love how her ears change colour depending on her mood. Episodes Episode 1 This episode was very exciting and plot was interesting. I loved Ichika's reaction to Pekorin at first. Overall, I give this episode 9/10. Episode 2 There are only three words to describe this episode: CUTE, HIMARI AND PUDDING! Himari acted so adorable in this episode and is easily one of the best in the series so far~ Overall, I give this episode 10/10 Episode 3 Okay, I gave to get this straight: Aoi is amazing, Gelato's transformation and character song are awesome. There is no doubt that this episode is one of the best so far so I give this episode 10/10. I'M GETTING ALL FIRED UP! (I had to use one of Aoi's catchphrases XD) Episode 4 This episode, in my opinion, was quite boring and was quite random but I loved how the three girls bonded in the end. Overall, I give this episode 4/10. Episode 5 I found this episode both rather interesting and awesome. How Yukari-chi reacted to the other 3 reacting that the macarons she made. Plus, I love how Macaron's nails can extend into claws. Overall, I give this episode a 9.5/10. Episode 6 This episode in my opinion was cool. I loved how the girls (excluding Yukari) thought Akari was a boy. Plus, Ichika's reaction to finding how Akira was a girl was funny. Overall, like the previous episode, I give this one a 9.5/10. Episode 7 TBA (Rumoured) Cure Parfait Cure Parfait sounds like an interesting addition to the team but her hair colour is the same as Felice, which I find strange; she could be related to Felice. But her civilian design is cool, especially her blonde hair since it reminds me of May Richards (Hoshina Sakura), the first cure I created. Category:Blog posts